A Spirky Christmas Carol
by qaroinlove
Summary: Spock como Scrooge en una versión de "Un cuento de navidad" de Dickens. ¿Puede darse cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Spirk, espongoso, y traducción autorizada por IvanW.
1. Presente

A Spirky Christmas Carol

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de IvanW a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **Spock como Scrooge en una versión de "Un cuento de navidad" de Dickens.

¿Puede darse cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

**N/T: **Sé que no es navidad, sin embargo, me encanto esta historia así que pedí permiso para traducirla. esta es una versión del libro Un cuento de navidad de Dickens.

* * *

**Presente**

Spock había crecido en la Tierra. Su padre Vulcano Sarek, había sido mucho mayor que su madre humana, Amanda, y había muerto poco después de que Spock había nacido. En lugar de vivir en un planeta extraño con su hijo mitad humano, Amanda había regresado a la Tierra para criar a Spock.

Él había sido sometido a una gran cantidad de burlas cuando él fue a escuelas humanas, sobre todo porque conocía a todos los sujetos mejor que cualquiera de los otros. Pero también porque él era diferente. Y a causa de esas diferencias, Spock había crecido despreciando Navidad.

Este año había sido una excepción. Spock estaba solo en su mayor parte. En realidad no le importaba. Enseñó en la Academia y en general encontró como una agradable experiencia con que los cadetes se acobardan de él.

Él había desarrollado una afición por cierto, cadete. Cadete James Kirk. Kirk era muy inteligente, especialmente en comparación con sus compañeros humanos, agradable en apariencia, y amable. Tal vez demasiado amable, Spock conjeturó, pues a menudo sus compañeros cadetes se aprovecharon de su generosidad.

Spock había adivinado que el cadete Kirk tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento de él y aunque Spock intentó no fomentarlo, el cadete Kirk comenzó a pasar más tiempo alrededor de Spock... más y más.

Dos días antes de Navidad, el cadete Kirk había esperado hasta el final de la última clase que Spock impartía y que todos los otros cadetes terminaran de salir del aula, antes de poder acercarse a Spock.

—Hey, Spock.

—Cadete.

El cadete Kirk se pasó su lengua por los labios. —Bueno, eh, la Navidad es en un par de días.

—Soy consciente.— Spock sabía que tenía problemas para mantener el desdén de su tono. No le gustaba la Navidad. Él se alegraría cuando todas esas celebraciones absurdas se terminaran.

—Yo sólo pensé que tal vez.

Spock arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás tartamudeando nerviosamente? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Kirk se puso rojo. —Si, si quieres venir a mi apartamento mañana, víspera de Navidad, tal vez usted puede, usted sabe que-quedarse hasta la Navidad. Yo podría cocinar algo.

Spock se enderezó y cogió su mochila. —Yo no celebro la Navidad.

—Oh. —Kirk se volvió aún más rojo todavía. —Bueno, usted no tiene que hacerlo. Usted todavía podría venir y yo podría cocinar algo para la cena y-.

—No.

—¿No? —Susurró Kirk.

—Sería mejor si yo ni siquiera pretendiera apreciar la Navidad, Jim. Yo no la disfruto. Y no tendría sentido para interrumpir su celebración con mi presencia. Le sugiero que invites a compañeros más adecuados para ello.

Los ojos azules de Kirk parpadearon rápidamente y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. —Bueno. Gracias, profesor. Lamento haberlo molestado.

—No fue una molestia.

Kirk asintió. —Le veré después de la Navidad, supongo.

—En Efecto. Buen día.

Cadete Kirk se marchó, pero no hubo la ligereza que por lo general estaba en su paso, y sus hombros encorvados se pronunciaron aun mas.

Spock se preguntó brevemente si hubiera sido demasiado contundente en su negativa. Él disfrutaba de ver al cadete Kirk. Más que a cualquier otro, en realidad. Pero era Navidad y a él no le gustaba.

Se encogió de hombros, Spock decidió que iba a ver a James Kirk después de Navidad y que tendría que ser suficiente.

Spock tenía su cena a solas en un pequeño restaurante vegetariano. Se sorprendió cuando un nuevo camarero vino a tomar su orden. Leyó la etiqueta con su nombre.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Huesos? —Preguntó Spock.

El camarero se encogió de hombros. —Un apodo. Por el cual todo el mundo me llama. Tenemos un especial de Navidad por si usted está interesado.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres escucharlo?

—No me gusta la Navidad.

Huesos lo miro mal. —¿A quién no le gusta la Navidad?

—Yo sólo le dije que a mi no me gusta.

El camarero, Huesos, puso los ojos. —¿Por qué?

—Nunca la he apreciado mucho, y si quieres saber mi madre murió en Navidad hace siete años.

—Wow, lamento escuchar eso. Y en Navidad.

—Su muerte no tuvo nada que ver con la Navidad.

Huesos solo asintió. —Pero aún así. Debe haberte amargado un poco, ¿verdad?

—La amargura es una emoción que no experimento.

—Oh, eres uno de esos tipos, ¿eh?

—¿Le ruego me disculpe?

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

Spock dio su orden al extraño camarero y el hombre se alejó. Spock comió rápidamente y se levantó para salir del restaurante. Entonces ruidosos invitados fueron llegando para lo que parecía ser una fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Spock no quería saber nada de ello.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, un escocés borracho se estrelló contra él en la entrada de la puerta, golpeando a Spock con un adorno navideño que cubría el árbol de Navidad.

—¡Oh! este lo siento, muchacho. Yo no estaba viendo hacía dónde iba.

—Es evidente. —dijo Spock fríamente, quitándose un pedazo de oropel que se habían adherido a él. —Y yo no soy un muchacho.

—No me importa lo que eres. —Spock ignoró su mano extendida. —Fuera de mi camino y tenga cuidado de no golpear a otros a su alrededor.

—Eres del tipo gruñón, ¿verdad? Ah, bueno. Como sea, te deseo una Feliz Navidad.

—Váyase al infierno con su Feliz Navidad. —dijo Spock, luego dejó el restaurante en un estado de ánimo pesado, incluso peor que el de antes.

Él caminó por la distancia corta hasta su apartamento y se encerró en el, a cal y canto. Spock no tenía ninguna intención de dejar su apartamento de nuevo hasta después de Navidad. Se hizo té y cuando terminó entró en su cuarto para tener un momento de meditación.

De alguna manera, aunque Spock no podía recordar hacerlo, debe de haberse quedado dormido porque de repente alguien lo sacudía para despertarlo. Se sentó bruscamente.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Spock. Soy yo.

Spock se quedó mirando al camarero, Huesos, que estaba por encima de él, mirándolo. —¿Huesos?

—Eso es correcto.

—Tú eres el camarero.

Huesos le miro mal. —Por el amor de Dios, hombre, soy un médico no un camarero.

—¿Qué?

Huesos sacudió la cabeza. —No importa. No soy un camarero y tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Ir con usted? —Preguntó con sorna Spock. —No lo creo. Usted no debe estar en mi apartamento.

—Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Spock se quito su bata de meditación. —¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—¿Po qué tipo de aficionado me tomas? Ven a ver por ti mismo. Tu puerta sigue bloqueada.

Spock fue a la puerta principal y por supuesto que todavía estaba cerrada.

—¿Ves? No he entrado a través de la puerta. Me transporte aquí mismo.

—¿Quién le dio el permiso para hacer tal cosa? —Spock le exigió.

—Yo mismo me autorice. Ahora escucha, tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué te ves más viejo que cuando te vi en el restaurante?

—Presta atención, Spock. Yo soy del futuro.

—Del futuro.

—Y yo estoy a punto de llevarte de regreso al pasado.

—¿Al pasado?

—No, tu pasado. —Huesos tocó el brazo de Spock. —Energizar.

* * *

Esta traducción constara de solo 4 capitulos :3 y quizá mañana publique en segundo de Ingeniuos Idiot, asi que espero y les guste :)

Lia Out.


	2. Pasado

**A Spirky Christmas Carol**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de IvanW a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **Spock como Scrooge en una versión de "Un cuento de navidad" de Dickens.

¿Puede darse cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

**N/T: **Sé que no es navidad, sin embargo, me encanto esta historia así que pedí permiso para traducirla. Esta es una versión del libro Un cuento de navidad de Dickens.

* * *

**Pasado**

Aparecieron, Spock y el extraño Huesos, en un pequeño apartamento en San Francisco. El apartamento estaba decorado para Navidad. La decoración era sencilla; un poco de guirnalda roja y verde colgada sobre ellos y un pequeño árbol vivo en una olla en la que se habían colocado varias esferas de oro y plata. Una música suave tocaba en el fondo de la habitación y Spock la reconoció como un viejo villancico terrano.

En un sofá estaba sentada una mujer de pelo oscuro con un bebé en sus brazos.

Spock conocía a aquella mujer y por lo tanto no estaba nada sorprendido al ver las orejas puntiagudas sobre el bebé. Estaba cantando junto con la canción que sonaba y el pequeño bebé Vulcano quedó paralizado observándola a ella.

—Madre. —Spock habló, dando un paso hacia ella. —Madre, soy yo.

Pero ella no levantó la vista.

—Ella no puede oírte o verte, Spock. — dijo Huesos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella es sólo una sombra del pasado, — Huesos le explicó. — Cualquier persona que se ve en este viaje en particular será más que una sombra. Ellos no pueden oír ni ver.

—Ella se ve tan joven.

—Es su primera Navidad en la Tierra. Ella sólo se mudó aquí hace dos meses.

— ¿Es por eso que ella se ve tan triste? — Preguntó Spock.

Huesos asintió. — Echa de menos a tu padre.

— ¿Entonces ella se preocupaba por él?

— Sí y él por ella. Le habían unido antes a otro, una mujer de Vulcano. Pero ella había fallecido años atrás. Sarek no había esperado encontrar a Amanda tan tarde en la vida.

— Yo siempre lo había sospechado y esperaba que ella lo hiciera, pero ella no hablaba de él muy a menudo. — Spock admitió.

— Spock, —Mi madre dijo mientras sostenía la pequeña mano del bebé. — Tal vez algún día vamos a cantar canciones de Navidad juntos. — Ella se echó a reír. — Eso sería tan hermoso, tener a un Vulcano cantando Noche de Paz.

— Seguro eras un lindo pequeño duendecillo.

Spock arqueó una ceja. — ¿Un qué?

— No importa. — Huesos le sonrió. —Vamos a ver otra Navidad.

Sus partículas se separaron y de repente se transportaron a otra ubicación.

Spock lo reconoció como su primera escuela. Finalmente, su madre le había sacado de la escuela y le enseñó en casa con la ayuda de un asistente Vulcano, pero al principio Spock había tratado de obtener experiencia con los humanos.

— No es este lugar. — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Spock?

— Me gustó este lugar. Ellos... no me aceptaban aquí.

—Vamos a ver.

Entraron en la escuela y se acercó a un salón de clases. Había un profesor allí, una mujer con el pelo rubio. Ella estaba sonriendo por un proyecto de arte en frente de ella. A su lado había un niño de seis años, un chico medio vulcano que Spock conocía muy bien.

—Esto es tan encantador, Spock. Te has superado a ti mismo. Tu árbol de Navidad es el más bonito que he visto en todos mis años de enseñanza. Es una obra de arte, de verdad.

Huesos se acercó y miraron hacia abajo el árbol de Navidad hecho de brillante papel. Spock lo recordaba. Hasta el día de hoy.

—Está muy bien hecho, Spock. — dijo Huesos. — hermoso.

— He trabajado en él durante horas, — dijo Spock en voz baja. — Me sentí orgulloso de los resultados. Los Vulcanos no suelen dejarse sentir orgullo por muchas cosas falsas y volubles. Pero esto... yo estaba orgulloso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Spock? —Preguntó la profesora.

—Es un regalo para mi madre. — respondió el niño.

— A ella le encantará. Ve a tu casa, Spock. Y Feliz Navidad a ti.

El pequeño Spock tomó el árbol de Navidad que había hecho y salió de la sala de clases. Spock y Huesos le siguieron fuera de la escuela. Había tres chicos humanos que lo esperaban.

Spock sintió la misma inquietud que había sentido aquel día, hace tanto tiempo. Se recordó que todo había terminado. Lo que estaba viendo ahora no era real. Ya no.

— Mira quién es — uno de los chicos dijo. El cabecilla. — El pequeño mestizo raro.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, mestizo? — Le preguntó otro chico, acercándose poco a Spock.

— Nada — respondió, ocultando el árbol detrás de su pequeña espalda.

— Claro que lo es. — El primer chico lo empujó. — Vamos a verlo. Entrégalo.

—No.

— ¡Dánoslo ahora!

El tercer chico rodeó por detrás a Spock y se lo arrancó de las manos. — Lo tengo.

— ¡Devuélvanmelo! — Spock insistió.

Todos los chicos lo miraron y se echaron a reír.

— Es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida. — dijo el tercer chico con una sonrisa.

— No del todo — dijo el primer chico. — El mestizo lo hizo aún más feo.

— Vamos de aquí. — dijo el segundo niño. —Estoy aburrido.

—Está bien. — El primer chico arrancó la mitad del árbol dela espalda de Spock y luego la tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó en el barro. Se dio la vuelta y los tres se escaparon de ahí, dejando a un pequeño Spock con la mirada fija en su árbol de Navidad en ruinas.

— Lo siento, Spock. — dijo Huesos, sus ojos insoportablemente condescendientes mientras miraba a Spock como ahora.

— Eso no importa. — dijo secamente.

El pequeño Spock cogió su árbol en ruinas y lo tiró al bote de basura más cercano. Lo vieron limpiar su infantil rostro y luego giró para caminar a casa.

Ellos lo siguieron hasta que llegó al apartamento que era aun más grande que del que ahora vivía con su madre.

Su madre lo saludó con una sonrisa. — ¡Ahí lo tienes! Estaba a punto de mezclar la masa para el pan de jengibre y entonces…

— No quiero hacer pan de jengibre.

— ¿Tu… tu-no quieres?

— Negativo. Y yo no quiero cantar villancicos. No me gusta la Navidad.

La madre del niño se sobresaltó. — ¿Por qué no?

— Los vulcanos no festejan la Navidad. Yo no festejo la Navidad. — el pequeño niño Vulcano insistió.

— Ya veo. — dijo la madre. — ¿Ha pasado algo, Spock?

—No. Simplemente no me gusta la Navidad. Soy Vulcano, la Navidad es para los seres humanos.

— Muy bien, — su madre estuvo de acuerdo. — Entonces no tendremos Navidad.

El pequeño Spock asintió. — Voy a ir a lavarme ahora.

El muchacho se fue a su habitación y la madre se fue a la cocina y vertió la mezcla de pan de jengibre en la basura. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Spock tragó. —No quiero ver nada más.

— Podemos salir de aquí ahora, Spock, pero hay mucho más que tu tienes que ver. Energice.

A donde Huesos se lo llevó él no estaba familiarizado. Era un lugar frío y nevado y había una casa de aspecto extraño que parecía ser una casa de campo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo este lugar.

— Es el pasado, — dijo Huesos. —Pero es el pasado de alguien más. ¡Tienes que verlo! Ven.

Entraron en la casa y en el interior, de pie junto a un árbol de Navidad, que se había volcado y dispersado sus adornos rotos por todas partes, era un hombre desaliñado y un chico rubio alrededor de la misma edad que Spock había tenido en el último lugar que había visitado. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes.

— ¿Jim? — Spock se volvió a Huesos. — ¿Es James Kirk?

—Sí, — dijo Huesos en voz baja. — El es Jim.

Y Spock tuvo la clara sensación de que Huesos conocía a Jim también. — ¿Qué tiene que ver James Kirk conmigo?

Huesos suspiró. — Mucho. Sólo ve.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! — Gritó el hombre en la cara de Jim. —Tú tiraste el árbol.

— ¡Pero-pero no lo hice! Lo hiciste tú — dijo Jim, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. — Estabas borracho y tú lo tiraste.

— ¡Voy a golpearte mocoso! —el hombre gruñó y dio un revés al chico en la cara.

Spock gruñó y se movió hacia adelante.

— Ya te lo dije, Spock, éstos no son más que sombras de lo que ha sido. No hay nada que puedas hacer para interferir. — dijo Huesos.

El hombre golpeó a Jim de nuevo, muy duro, y los ojos de Jim se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su boca comenzó a sangrar. Spock no podía soportarlo. Quería matar a esta persona, quienquiera que fuese.

— ¿Quién es este hombre? — Exigió.

— El padrastro de Jim, Frank.

— ¿Vive?

— ¿En su tiempo? Creo que sí.

— ¿Mi tiempo?

Huesos se señaló a sí mismo. — Futuro, Spock. Mantente enfocado. Tienes que observar.

— Y sólo por eso, mocoso desagradecido, ¡limpia este desastre! O voy a echar a la basura este puto árbol.

— Pero es Navidad. — Jim protestó.

— ¿A quién le importa una mierda si es Navidad de todos modos? Es hora de que crezcas chico. Limpia esto ahora. Y tú puedes irte olvidando de tu regalo también a causa de tu maldita boca. —El hombre agarró el árbol por el tronco y se la llevó de la casa, a medida que avanzaba más adornos y decoraciones cayeron al suelo mientras lo hacía.

Jim se le quedó mirando, pequeñas lágrimas corrían libremente por su infantil rostro y más de lo que Spock podría desear en ese momento, quería consolar a ese muchacho. Abrazarlo y decirle que monstruos como Frank nunca le harían daño de nuevo.

Y Spock supo que no podría hacer nada por Jim ahora, por mucho que el podría desearlo.

Echó un vistazo a Huesos y vio al extraño hombre limpiarse sus ojos. — Vamos, Spock. Hay más para ver. Energizar.

Por desgracia, el siguiente lugar que visitaron, Spock lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el hospital en el que su madre estaba en coma en la cama, hace siete años, Spock estaba de pie a su lado.

Un médico se puso a hablar con Spock. — Me temo que ha tenido otro accidente cerebrovascular, Señor Spock, y no parece haber ninguna actividad cerebral después de este último episodio. Sólo la maquinaria la mantiene viva. Con su permiso vamos a desconectar el soporte de vida mañana.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?

— Hoy es Navidad. Pensamos que le gustaría que esperáramos hasta mañana para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— La mayoría no quiere que su ser querido los deje en Navidad.

Spock negó con la cabeza. — Es un día sin sentido. No significaba nada para nosotros. Si mi madre no se recuperará no hay punto de prolongar su sufrimiento.

El doctor asintió. — Muy bien. Voy a ir por el personal.

El médico salió de la habitación y Spock tomó la mano de su madre y la besó.

— Esto debe de haberlo hecho una Navidad muy desagradable. — dijo Huesos en silencio.

— Su muerte fue desagradable, no importa el día. El significado de la Navidad significaba poco. — Hizo una pausa, con la garganta cerrándosele con emoción que no deseaba sentir. —Yo no sabía hasta entonces que la Navidad significaba mucho para ella.

— Tenemos un lugar más para ir en el pasado, Spock. Venga.

Esta vez apareció en un pequeño apartamento del tamaño de un estudio. Había un pequeño árbol de Navidad natural en la esquina con un paquete rojo brillante envuelto debajo de ella.

— ¿Dónde es esto?

— El apartamento de Jim.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El día de hoy después de que te negaste a su invitación.

— Pero... ¿Esto es el pasado?

— Es el pasado reciente, sí, pero esto ya ha ocurrido y hay que verlo.

La puerta del apartamento de repente se abrió de golpe y entró Jim Kirk con su uniforme de cadete. Tenía la cara roja, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos bordeados de lágrimas.

— Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. — declaró Jim, cerrando la puerta tras él. — ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué Spock quisiera pasar la Navidad conmigo? ¿O cualquier momento? Dios, soy un maldito perdedor de mierda. Nadie quiere estar conmigo. — Él se puso de rodillas al lado del pequeño árbol. Hundió la cara entre las manos y Spock vio sus hombros temblar y sabía que Jim estaba llorando.

Gracias a él. Spock le había hecho esto a Jim cuando le gritó. Spock que quería proteger a Jim de lo que aquel monstro le había hecho. Y entonces él le grito, el mismo era un monstruo.

Jim finalmente levantó la cara y miró con odio en el árbol. —Supongo que voy a pasar otra Navidad de mierda solo. — Se puso de pie. — No hay necesidad de esto. — Cogió el árbol y lo estrelló hacia abajo en un contenedor de basura. Él seguía llorando, pero su rostro estaba retorcido en ira. Luego regresó al paquete rojo y lo recogió. Él lo miró fijamente. — Dios, yo realmente soy un idiota. — Él tiró el paquete a la basura y luego metió la mano en el armario y sacó una botella de whisky.

Spock miró el paquete tirado en la basura. Su propio nombre estaba escrito en la etiqueta. Apenas podía respirar por el inmenso dolor que estaba a su lado.

— No puedo soportar esto. Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí.

Huesos asintió. —Como desees.

Spock se encontró de nuevo en la sala de meditación de su propio apartamento y no había ni rastro de Huesos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Lia fuera.


	3. Futuro

**A Spirky Christmas Carol**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de IvanW a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **Spock como Scrooge en una versión de "Un cuento de navidad" de Dickens.

¿Puede darse cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

**N/T: **Sé que no es navidad, sin embargo, me encanto esta historia así que pedí permiso para traducirla. Esta es una versión del libro Un cuento de navidad de Dickens.

* * *

**Futuro**

Le tomó un momento a Spock para orientarse, de hecho él estaba de vuelta en su propio apartamento, en su propio espacio reconfortante y familiar. Todavía estaba atormentado por las emociones que había reprimido a largo del tiempo, incluyendo la ternura, la tristeza, la actitud protectora, y el afecto.

Si él no hacía nada más después de esta extraña visita, él se encargaría de que el padrastro de Jim nunca más tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle daño de nuevo a Jim.

Spock seguía sentado en su estera de meditación preguntándose si él había tenido una alucinación extraña provocada por la comida vegetariana o si había visto realmente las cosas que había visto. Era cierto que el evento con el árbol que había sucedido cuando era niño había sucedido exactamente así.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se sentó allí antes de oír el sonido de un transportador siendo activado. Huesos apareció una vez más delante de él. Anteriormente Huesos había estado vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa abotonada con una chaqueta de cuero. Ahora llevaba pantalones negros, botas y una camisa del uniforme azul con rayas en las mangas.

— ¿Es usted un miembro de la Flota?

— Está bien. Soy Leonard McCoy, el director médico de la USS Enterprise.

— ¿La Enterprise?

— Sí. Tú eres el primer oficial. O va a serlo.

— No entiendo.

— Levántate y ven conmigo. Yo te mostraré algo.

Spock sabía que no debía discutir porque tenía la sensación de si deseaba ir o no con Huesos, él se va de todos modos. Se levantó y se puso al lado del hombre mientras Huesos dijo, una vez más, — Energizar.

Spock se vio a sí mismo, un poco más viejo, pero no por muchos años, de pie con una atractiva mujer morena alta con una cola de caballo. Llevaba un vestido del uniforme de la Flota Estelar rojo corto y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Ella es Nyota Uhura, su amante en este momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba yo a estar con ella en lugar de Jim Kirk?

Huesos le dieron una mirada a Spock que él no entendía. — ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mi? Por lo que entiendo del pasado, rechazaste los sentimientos de Jim cada vez que el los traía a conversación.

Spock no se podía imaginar haciendo eso. Tenía que haber un error.

— Escucha — dijo Huesos.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que yo ponga un pequeño árbol de Navidad en tus cuartos? — La mujer, Uhura al parecer, preguntó.

— No me gusta la Navidad, Nyota, como bien sabes.

Ella hizo un mohín. — No he perdido la esperanza de que cambies de opinión.

Como Spock miraba, Jim Kirk, ex cadete, y ahora sin duda desde el futuro, apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, claramente vestido con una camisa del uniforme de comandos de color oro, señal que era el capitán. Se dirigía en dirección a la mujer y al yo futuro de Spock, pero no parecía notarlo.

Jim se congeló en su lugar, su expresión sólo puede ser descrita como cabizbaja. Spock, como ahora, quería ir al encuentro de Jim y decirle que no, que no era la mujer que Spock quería, pero si Jim. No podía imaginar que quiera a cualquier otro. Pero él no era capaz de hacerse mover.

Lentamente Jim se dio la vuelta y se alejó, mientras Spock sintió que su corazón se agrietaba un poco.

— ¿Por qué me muestra esto? — Spock preguntó con la voz ronca.

— Por que, así puedes ver todo lo que has tirado cuando llegue el momento. — dijo Huesos ominosamente. — Esta parte es mi pasado, su futuro. Vamos, que hay más.

Esta vez era solo Jim y Huesos hablando. Huesos se parecía mucho al hombre que estaba con Spock en estos momentos. Tanto que le tomó un momento a Spock para darse cuenta de que ahora había dos de ellos en la habitación y el Huesos que lo acompañaba no había comenzado a hablar con Jim.

— Escuché que Spock rompió con Uhura, — dijo Jim a Huesos. Estaban sentados en una mesa con tazas de café en frente de ellos.

— Fue al revés de lo que he oído, — dijo Huesos. — Ella terminó las cosas con él. Él era emocionalmente inaccesible.

— Pobre Spock.

Huesos resopló. — ¿Pobre Spock? Tú sabes mejor que nadie que el duende es emocionalmente inaccesible. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de él?

Jim miró el café delante de él, con sus ojos tristes. — Desde y para siempre, supongo. Al menos parece eso. Desde que era sólo un cadete.

— Sí, así que ya sabes. Me sorprende que te tomó tanto tiempo para deshacerse de él.

Jim se mordió el labio. — Tal vez ahora es el momento para que yo le diga directamente lo que siento.

— Mira, Jim, si tu estás esperando un milagro de Navidad, donde a Spock te dirá que él siente lo mismo, no va a suceder. Él ha sabido cuales han sido tus sentimientos hacia él durante años y él eligió a otra persona. Yo no quiero ser cruel, Jim. Te amo. Pero nunca va a suceder algo contigo y con Spock.

— Si, tienes razón.

Spock miró a Huesos de pie junto a él. — ¿Tú le dijiste eso?

— Y esperar a que siguas lastimándolo, sí. — respondió Huesos.

— Deberías haber dejado que él me dijera.

— ¿Crees que algo de esto habría cambiado tu opinión? — Huesos sacudió la cabeza. — Tú estabas totalmente cerrado a Jim, Spock. Él te hacia sentir demasiado y te odiabas por eso. Así que eso los destruyó a los dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Huesos. — Te mostrare.

De repente no estaban en el barco más, pero estaban de hecho en San Francisco de nuevo. Spock reconoció que estaban fuera de un elegante hotel no lejos de la sede de la Flota Estelar.

Junto a él, Huesos se tensó. Su actitud cambió por completo y se puso bastante inquieto, agitado, y bastante ansioso.

— ¿Qué está mal?

Hueso negó con la cabeza y no contestó, pero tampoco ninguna de las emociones no resueltas cambió. Esto hizo que Spock se pusiera ansioso.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que está sucediendo?

— Estamos en San Francisco después de nuestra misión de cinco años. Jim está a punto de decirte que te ama.

— ¿Y?

Huesos exhalado y apretó los puños. — Mira.

Entraron en el hotel. Había un árbol de Navidad de diez pies decorado en el vestíbulo y a la derecha estaba un bar. Spock vio a Jim sentado con Huesos en un stand en el bar. Lucia insoportablemente triste, como el día en que su padrastro le había golpeado en la boca después de que su padrastro había arruinado su árbol de Navidad.

— No puedo creer esto. — susurró Jim.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Pero ir a Vulcano para pasar por Kolinahr?

— Tú sabes que yo nunca he sido capaz de comprender al duende.

— Tengo que decirle.

— ¿Decirle? — Huesos preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Decirle, decirle. — dijo Jim con un vago gesto de la mano. — Él no puede simplemente sentarse aquí en este bar y decirnos que nos está dejando para ir a Vulcano y esperar que yo sólo voy a dejarlo, oh, bueno, eso es genial. Huesos, tengo que decirle lo que siento.

— Jim…

— Esta es mi última oportunidad, Huesos. No puedo dejar que aleje de mi otra vez.

El Huesos junto a Spock se puso aún más ansioso y Spock noto como sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder. Olas de desolación y dolor estaban saliendo el hombre que lo acompañaba.

Jim se levantó de la cabina. — Vuelvo enseguida.

— Jim, espera…

Pero Jim salió corriendo de la barra y de regreso hacia la salida del hotel. Huesos permaneció sentado en el bar. Spock quería ir a ver a Jim, él no quería quedarse aquí.

— Yo voy tras él, — Spock anunció. Y mientras se alejaba, vio al Huesos que habían estado con él absorberse con el que está sentado en la cabina. Spock corrió desde el hotel.

Se vio a sí mismo, su yo futuro, de pie hablando con Jim. Ellos estaban muy cerca de la acera de la calle y Jim tenía su mano en el brazo del Futuro Spock. Spock no podía oír desde allí, por lo que tenía que acercarse más.

— Spock, por favor. Si me dieras una oportunidad, tu verías, tal vez, que sientas lo mismo que yo- ¿Por Favor?

— Incluso si yo sintiera de la misma manera que tu lo haces, — dijo Spock fríamente, — no sería un socio ideal para mí.

— Pero podrías probar…

— No. — Spock se apartó de las manos de Jim y salió a la calle. — Nunca podré ser lo que quieres que yo sea.

Jim sacudió la cabeza, pero luego cuando sus ojos miraron a Spock de repente se agrandaron. — ¡Spock, sal del camino!

El futuro Spock se quedó mirando. — ¿Qué?

—Hay un... ¡muévete!

Jim de repente se abalanzó hacia el yo futuro de Spock y lo empujó con fuerza hasta que estuvo bien lejos de donde había estado de pie. Mientras Spock miraba con verdadero terror y horror y tantas emociones que le sorprendió que no se había roto aun, un auto aéreo golpeó a James Kirk y lo envió volando en el aire.

— No, — Spock lloró mientras su yo futuro miró que Jim yacía roto y torcido en la calle como si él no pudiera creer muy bien lo que estaba viendo frente a si.

De repente Huesos estaba allí arrodillado junto a Jim. Miró a Spock, el Spock del futuro, con lágrimas en los ojos. — Está muerto, Spock.

El mundo de Spock se salió de control y Spock atacó a su yo futuro. — ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? — Gritó, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la garganta del otro Spock. — Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser real.

Y la calle de San Francisco se desdibujo rápidamente y Spock se encontró tendido en el piso de su sala de meditación, con las manos envueltas alrededor de su propio cuello.

,

,

,

* * *

Este capitulo me costo bastante escribirlo, y no por la traducción en si. Sin no por el hecho de las emociones trasmitidas.

En fin, un saludo a quienes me leen y siguen ;3

_**Firefly of Blue Rose**_ ; a mi también me encantaría poder consolarlo… y mas ahora y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo.

**_mashimaro111_** : eso mismo decía yo, que Spock fuese por Jim pero no lo hizo… y saludos!

Lía fuera.


	4. Presente Actual

**A Spirky Christmas Carol**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de IvanW a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **Spock como Scrooge en una versión de "Un cuento de navidad" de Dickens.

¿Puede darse cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

**N/T: **Sé que no es navidad, sin embargo, me encanto esta historia así que pedí permiso para traducirla. Esta es una versión del libro Un cuento de navidad de Dickens.

* * *

**Presente**

Spock se quitó las manos de alrededor de su cuello y se levantó de su lecho de meditación. No había ni rastro de Huesos o el San Francisco del futuro o el Enterprise. Parecía ser su apartamento ordinario.

Salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta que era de día afuera, lo cual era extraño, ya que había estado oscuro cuando se había ido a meditar. Era el día siguiente, ¿La víspera de Navidad? O ¿Si hubiera estado viajando a diferentes períodos de tiempo durante más tiempo?

Vio su PADD en donde lo había dejado, en su mesa de comedor, y cuando lo recogió, efectivamente la fecha a leer era veinticuatro de diciembre.

Era la víspera de Navidad. Quizá pudiera encontrar a Jim y pasar el día con él, después de todo. Era la primera hora de la mañana, dijo, poco después de las ocho, así que Spock se apresuró a tomar una ducha y a vestirse, eligió pantalones grises lisos y un suéter gris. No muy festivo, se dio cuenta, pero Spock no poseía ropa festiva.

Recordando que la invitación de Jim había incluido permanecer hasta la Navidad, Spock lleno una pequeña bolsa de ropa y artículos personales para varios días. Cogió algo rápido para comer y luego cerró su apartamento.

Tenía que hacer una rápida parada en una antigua tienda de libros con la que estaba familiarizado, y a otro lugar, pero cuando estaba listo, él hizo su camino al pequeño apartamento de Jim. Nunca había estado allí, pero ahora después de haberlo visto con Huesos sentía como si él lo conociera.

Cuando Spock se acercó a la puerta justo antes de las diez de la mañana, espera que Jim estuviera en casa. No queriendo tener que seguirle la pista. Él lo haría, por supuesto.

Le tomó un momento o quizás más, Spock comenzó a ponerse ansioso, antes de que escuchara el ruido de la cerradura al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Spock contuvo el aliento.

Jim se quedó allí –el joven cadete Jim, vivo y hermoso-mirándolo bien con cansancio. Él parpadeó varias veces, antes de decir: — ¿Profesor Spock?

Él exhaló lentamente, dolorosamente. Podía respirar de nuevo. — Cadete. Jim.

El cabello de Jim estaba alzado y apuntaba a todo tipo de direcciones y olía ligeramente a alcohol rancio. Pero Spock no podía importarle menos. Jim estaba vivo. Nuevamente vivo. No había muerto mientras Spock era impotente para salvarlo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — Susurró.

— Tú me invitaste a pasar la Navidad contigo. Y creo que la invitación se extiende a la víspera de Navidad. — Spock respondió.

La boca de Jim se abrió y se cerraba como la de un pez. — Pero... usted dijo que no. ¿Tu no?

— He cambiado mi mente y me gustaría aceptar. Si me es permitido.

Muy lentamente una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de la boca de Jim y mientras miraba a Spock la sonrisa se amplió hasta que realmente se iluminó su cara el pasillo en el que Spock estaba de pie y abrió la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Por supuesto que es admisible! — Exclamó Jim. — Adelante.

Spock entró y parecía justo como lo había visto como cuando él había entrado con Huesos. Incluso hasta el punto que vio una botella vacía de whisky en el mostrador de la cocina y el paquete rojo y el árbol en la basura.

Jim siguió su mirada y de inmediato se sonrojo visiblemente. — Uh. Yo-tuve una mala noche.

Spock puso sus bolsas en el suelo. — Todo esta bien. Todos tenemos esas malas noches. Tuve un poco de un mal día yo ayer.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Spock asintió. — Uno de los peores días de mi vida. — Él fue a la basura. — ¿Puedo?

Ante el asentimiento de Jim sacó el paquete envuelto y se lo entregó a Jim. Luego tomo el árbol. Una rama se había roto y los adornos estaban dañados pero no estaba completamente en ruinas.

Spock lo llevó al lugar exacto donde Jim había colocado previamente y lo coloco, enderezándolo.

Jim se mordió el labio. — Yo… como que lo destruí. No tenemos que tener uno. Dijiste que no te gustaba la Navidad.

— He dicho muchas cosas las que me arrepiento, — dijo Spock. — Y el árbol se queda.

Se acercó a sus bolsas.

— Creo que los adornos se rompieron. — dijo Jim, examinarlos.

Spock sacó una caja. — He comprado nuevos.

Jim se quedó mirando la caja de pequeñas bolas de color rojo, verde, oro y plata Spock se las entregó a él. — Guau. ¿Cómo Tú…?

Spock le entregó un paquete de rayas a cuadros verde y rojo brillante con un gran lazo rojo a Jim. — Y aquí esta un regalo.

— ¿Me tienes un regalo?

— ¿Esa no es la práctica normal?

— Bueno, sí. — Jim se quedó mirando a la etiqueta en el presente con su nombre en ella. — Na-nadie me ha dado un presente por un largo tiempo.

— Lo sé. — dijo Spock suavemente. — Tengo la intención de cambiar eso.

La mirada de Jim subió a Spock. — Y a lo hiciste.

— ¿Vamos a poner los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad?

Jim asintió, sonriendo. — Sí.

Cuando terminaron de poner los nuevos adornos en el árbol, colocaron los regalos debajo de el.

— ¿Jim?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde está tu padrastro, Frank, ahora?

Jim lo miró un poco sorprendido. — ¿Frank? Uh. Riverside, Iowa, supongo. ¿Por qué?

— Sólo quiero estar seguro de que él no pueda hacerte daño.

Jim frunció el ceño. — Pero, ¿cómo sabes de Frank? ¿Lo he mencionado a él?

— Lo debiste de haber hecho.

— Yo no sé por qué lo haría. Lo odio.

Y Spock también lo hacia, para el caso. Pero él no se acercaría a Jim. Nunca más si Spock tenía algo que decir al respecto. Y lo haría.

— Yo no fui a la tienda a comprar algo para cocinar, — Jim admitido entonces, obviamente, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

—Haremos eso a la próxima, — Spock respondió. — Y también, me gustaría conseguir los ingredientes para hacer pan de jengibre.

— ¿Sí?

— Cuando era pequeño, a mi madre le gustaba hacer a pequeños hombres de pan de jengibre. Pensé que tal vez nos gustaría adoptar esta práctica.

— Está bien, seguro. Suena genial. Lo que quieras, Spock.

Spock arqueó una ceja. — ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Los ojos azules de Jim se agrandaron. — ¿Qué?

Spock coloco una ramita de muérdago sobre sus cabezas. — Así que si quisiera un beso, ¿Yo podría reclamar uno?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres... en serio?

Spock decidió que la mejor manera de convencer a Jim era de darle un beso, por lo que lo hizo. Con la mano que no sostenía el muérdago, agarró la mandíbula de Jim y bajó sus labios al hombre mas joven. Los labios de Jim eran suaves y agrietados y él sabía un poco a pasta de dientes de menta. Se movió sobre los labios de Jim, abriéndolos con la punta de la lengua, buscando la entrada para profundizar dentro de la suave humedad de la boca de Jim.

Jim gimió contra la boca de Spock y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Spock, empujando en el beso. Spock dejo caer el muérdago y acerco más a Jim.

— La tienda de comestibles más tarde. — dijo más o menos contra la boca de Jim.

Jim sólo asintió mientras se movían hacia la cama de Jim.

Ellos decidieron caminar hasta el mercado para las cosas que querían, ambos liado con abrigos y bufandas porque era diciembre y hasta San Francisco era frío. Caminaron muy cerca, al lado del otro, pero Spock seguía siendo totalmente demasiado Vulcano para sostener la mano ni nada de Jim. Afortunadamente, Jim no parecía importarle.

Al pasar por el restaurante vegetariano, donde Spock había estado la noche anterior, Spock se detuvo frente a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — Jim preguntó con confusión.

— Hay un camarero aquí. Me gustaría darle las gracias.

— Bueno.

Entraron y Spock se dirigió a la anfitriona en el escritorio en la parte delantera. — ¿Esta Huesos trabajando hoy?

— ¿Huesos? — Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

— Él es un camarero aquí.

— Lo siento, señor. No hay ningún Huesos aquí.

— Leonard McCoy, — dijo Spock, recordando el nombre que Huesos le había dado.

Ella sonrió cortésmente. — Lo siento, no.

Se volvió hacia Jim, tratando de mantener en su frustración.

— Spock, ¿Quien es Leonard McCoy?

— Un hombre que un día se convertirá en una parte importante de tu vida, — le dijo Spock. — Va a ser un muy buen amigo para ti.

— Ah, ¿sí?

Spock lo pensó. — Y para mí también.

Jim sonrió y tomó la mano de Spock. Él le dio un suave apretón y luego la soltó.

— ¿Deberíamos?

Y volvieron al pequeño apartamento de Jim con muchas cosas. Las naranjas, nueces, una corona de pino que Jim habían insistido en conseguir, igualando medias que Jim quería colgar en la pared, ya que no había chimenea, que se llenaron de pequeños regalos que no dejaría que Spock mirara. Ellos compraron los ingredientes para la lasaña vegetariana, y para los hombres de pan de jengibre, se pasaron toda la tarde haciéndolos y cada uno de los que hacia Jim tenía orejas puntiagudas. Se rió cuando Spock lo señaló a él y Spock pensaba que el sonido de la risa de Jim era muy hermoso. Tal vez todo lo relacionado con Jim era hermoso y que debería ser apreciado.

Mientras esperaban la lasaña para hornear, Jim trajo el paquete rojo de debajo del árbol a Spock.

— ¿Por qué no lo abres?

— Todavía no es Navidad.

— Puedes abrir tu media en la mañana.

— Muy bien. — Spock deshizo con cuidado el papel envuelto, tenia la certeza de que no se debería de romper.

Jim volvió a reír. — Se supone que debes de arrancarla.

Él arqueó una ceja. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Sólo lo es.

— Ilógico. — Spock terminó de abrir el papel y lo deslizó fuera de la caja. Cuando levantó la tapa de la caja había un suéter negro y gris en el interior. Spock lo tocó y era muy suave.

Jim ahora desvió la mirada con timidez. — Me habías mencionado una vez que tu madre solía hacerte suéteres. Éste no está hecho a mano ni nada, pero pensé... ya sabes, quizás te guste. Si no…

— Jim. — Spock lo detuvo con sus dedos en la boca de Jim. — Me encanta.

— ¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Es perfecto. — Se levantó y fue a buscar el regalo que tenía para Jim. Ahora que él se enfrentó para dárselo a Jim pero no estaba seguro de que incluso le gustara a Jim.

Jim rasgó el papel de regalo con una sonrisa y luego se quedó mirando el libro de tapa dura en sus manos. — Un cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens, — dijo en voz baja.

— Hace poco la historia ha celebrado un nuevo significado para mí, — le dijo Spock. — Sin embargo, si quieres algo más, voy a conseguirlo.

Jim sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes. — No, es perfecto. Me encantan los libros.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Muy. Además, todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.

Spock apoyó su frente contra la de Jim. — Yo correspondo el sentimiento.

No sabía cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado de recibir esta segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero Spock estaba contento, muy contento de hecho, que había la había tomado. Le debía mucho a Leonard McCoy. El Leonard McCoy del futuro que amaba claramente a Jim tanto como lo hacia Spock. Y si la idea de que Spock amaba a Jim debería asustarlo de cualquier manera, no podía sentir miedo. Porque Jim estaba aquí... vivo.

Spock mantendría el espíritu de la Navidad y de Huesos en su corazón por amor de Jim y el amor de su madre.

— Feliz Navidad, Jim. — susurró contra los labios de Jim.

Jim suspiró y cerró los ojos, y se inclino hacia Spock. — Feliz Navidad, Spock. Esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido.

Spock asintió y cerró los ojos. — Yo también.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, este es el capitulo final. Espero y les haya gustado :3 y quiero dar un enorme agradecimiento a miss mcCoy, Jatiki, Zary1701, mashimaro111 &amp; Firefly of Blue Rose por sus lindos comentarios y a quienes dieron follow y Favs.

Nos leemos en las siguientes actualizaciones e historias.

Lía Out.


End file.
